What Is And What Should Never Be
by DragonFireCheetah
Summary: Just when Steve starts to get used to the 21st century, he wakes up in 1950 married with kids. On the otherside Tony and the other avengers not only has to figure out the villian behind the crazy coma cases that keep popping up but also has to find out how to get Steve back. Damn, just when things between Steve and Tony were getting good too.
1. Chapter One: And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own any of the Avengers or anything Marvel. I also do not own AC/DC. All I own is an idea. Who'd come after me anyway, really? All you'd get is my crappy ass pottery and my last roll of toilet paper. Not Worth it.**

**A/N: Well hell! I finally did it. I posted a story! Hog Dog! 'Bout Damn Time too. I almost thought it was never going to happen and then, BAM, here we are. I think I can hear the Halleluiah chorus… ok not really but you get the point. So… Without any further ado, on with the show!**

Chapter One: And So It Begins

As Steve walked briskly to Tony's lab he kept thinking about the comatose bodies of people popping up all over the east coast. He had just finished watching the most recent news reports on the subject and the latest information was disconcerting. He had been keeping track of those various news reports that talk about these particular cases. The number of cases had increased by the dozens in such a short amount of time. It had been about two and a half weeks since the first case sprang up and already fifty two more cases had been reported. The media is starting to talk about a possible epidemic. Each case that pops up makes Steve more and more nervous. Being a legendary super soldier has its perks as if you didn't know. In His profound military and martial arts training, experience in extreme battle conditions and on the brutal front lines, Steve has developed the innate ability to perceive the dangerous nefarious intentions of men of the villainous nature. In short he gets a hunch when bad people are doing bad things. And in the semi cliché phrasing of a web slinging ally "His baddie sense is tingling." Steve firmly believes that someone is behind the unexplainable cases; someone with heinous intentions. Thus his brisk walk to Tony's lab where he knows the genius is hiding in which Steve hopes of finding a good set of ears to voice his concerns to.

It wasn't until quite recently that Steve was even able trust the others with his innermost thoughts and concerns. Let alone to the snarky Tony Stark. But that had changed radically on a mission about four months back. Captain America and Iron Man had gotten trapped in a collapsed subway tunnel. With one severely injured and the other waxing and waning out of consciousness they had nothing better to do than to quarrel with each other only to find that the reasons why they clashed and fought so much were all based on false assumptions and terrible first impressions. With a bit of heart to heart bonding, that can only happen being trapped in close proximity to each other for over five hours; they came upon an understanding and perhaps even the start of a profound budding relationship. After a fairly epic and daring rescue that involved a god, a man with breath taking anger management issues, and a couple of master assassins, Captain America and Iron Man got out of the tunnel relatively in one piece which eventually led to a magnificent phase of stunning, wholesome team bonding. Most important though was Steve and Tony's relationship. When they got along and cooperated with each other the team as a whole functioned on a higher more efficient level. Missions became a breeze. Or at least as much as a breeze as evil super villains can be. Which eventually lead to Tony actually trusting the team with something incredibly important to him, his true self. Well at least a little bit of it anyway. (No one was ready for full on all natural Tony Stark.) They were a family of sorts now, even going as far to live together in the Avengers Tower (formerly known as Stark Tower).

Over the past few months, surprisingly and yet not so surprisingly, Steve became the person Tony started to trust most, at times even more than Pepper and that's saying something. After the Subway tunnel collapse, they had started to spend copious amounts of time together. Usually Steve would be in Tony's lab when he was working on upgrades to the suit or just threatening to donate Dumm-E to some sort of educational establishment if he continued to break things. At times they would talk about a random assortment subjects or if Tony was focused on a certain piece of equipment, Steve would just sit nearby and draw. Just being near each other was at times enough.

Tony's trust in Steve had to, in a since, increase drastically because of one drunken night. Tony and Pepper had mutually ended their relationship on that particular day through business and friendship reasons. Though mutual and for the best the situation was still overwhelming enough for Tony to get completely and utterly wasted. Steve had ended up stumbling upon the totally plastered billionaire in that condition. As the Super Soldier ushered the babbling drunken man to his room, the crazy genius started to utter some of his most profound secrets that not even Rhodey or Pepper knew. Needless to say he had to completely trust Steve to keep his secrets safe. Somehow, though, he found that it really wasn't all that difficult to do so.

So back to the point, where was I? Ah, yes... Shortly enough Steve was opening the door to Tony's work shop. As soon as he did, a blasting wave of AC\DC music impacted his eardrums with an intense force. Too anxious to care Steve pressed on. Discussing his concerns with Tony will perhaps shed some light on the situation. He hopes that Tony's opinion on the matter will possibly help alleviate his anxiety. If his gut feeling is right, then at the very least they should prepare for the likelihood that a terrible mission will be underway.

"JARVIS! Music!" Steve shouted over the incredibly loud guitar chords of Tony's Music. JARVIS muted the music as Steve entered in to the shop further to find Tony hunched over one of his work tables tinkering with some piece of tech. The loss of music threw Tony into an obvious annoyance.

"Nope, bad move. Don't mess with my music..." Tony said irritatedly as he looked up at the intruder of his sanctuary.

"This had better be good Cap. I was in the zone." Tony stated flashing Steve with an obnoxious grin. Steve sighed; Tony's in one of those moods. Then the genius snapped his fingers as if in an epiphany; a seemingly brilliant idea crossing his mind.

"On second thought I'm glad you're here. I may or may not have broken the coffee pot down here about 3 hours ago, so I need you to get me some coffee. Some glorious liquid heaven, yeah?" Tony looked at Steve in anticipation all the while still smirking. Steve looked at Tony incredulously. He folded his arms across his chest clearly not amused with Tony's demand. Steve then proceeded to stare at Tony with a look that screamed 'Shut the fuck up! I am here for a far more important reason than to get you coffee!' Of course our fine Captain would not say that out loud, however that look is usually sufficient enough. This time is no different. It took Tony only 2.5 seconds to get the point. This, by the way, is a decent improvement. The genius is getting better and better at recognizing his team mates 'faces'. It only took misinterpretating one of Natasha's bitch faces to become very skilled at the art of perceiving them. But that's a story for another time. Tony put his tinkering tools down and gave Steve his semi undivided attention.

"OK, Cap, what's up? Don't tell me we have a mission from shield. I'm still recovering from the last mission we had. Remember, a wayward missile blasted a dent in an unfortunate place on my armor. I nearly lost my di-"

"No Tony!" Steve groaned out. Tony had already gone on and on for days about that incident and how the bruise around his left testicle was never going to go away. The Captain did not need him to start that up again. "No, at least not yet." Steve scratched the back of his head thinking of the best way to introduce the subject. "Have you been paying attention to the news as of late? Adverse cases have been popping up for the past two weeks, they're very troubling." Steve finally stated looking a bit perturbed. The Captain's concern bled through his usual stoic leader face. Tony noticed the look and transitioned into serious mode.

"Yeah, I am assuming you are talking about the exponential increase of unexplained coma cases?" Tony confirmed recalling the upsetting news that had in fact caught his attention. Steve nodded solemnly in comprehension. If Tony's keeping track of the cases then something really is wrong. Tony got up from the work table and motioned Steve to follow. He walked to his main computer and pointed out the various stats that were shown on the screen.

"I have JARVIS keeping me updated on the cases. Since I think around the eighth reported case I've been keeping track. Only now is the media making the connection to pretty much all of the recent coma cases on the east coast. People dropping in Main then Georgia, Florida and Virginia. All with the same symptoms." He said as he pulled up news reports and patient confidential information (leave it to Tony to illegally have confidential patient information). Steve looked at the screen in fascination and horror. Tony continued. "There have been thirty-eight in the past two days alone, the doctors are perplexed. What the news doesn't say is that most of the people that succumbed to this mysterious ailment were perfectly healthy; the doctors cannot explain why these seemingly robust people are dropping into comas left and right. Also brain activity is absolutely normal as if these people are fully awake and functioning." Tony stated as he skimmed through the patient information. He was about to continue until he looked up and saw the look on Steve's face. The Captain looked like he was about to throw up. Steve always took these kinds of things really seriously; as if each unfortunate victim or casualty was his own personal failure. He started to become more apprehensive. If he's reading the patient reports right then there is absolutely nothing physically or even psychologically wrong with these people. Even the specialists are vexed. There is something terribly fishy going on and the good Captain is dreading the eventual confrontation of the fiend that has the power to do this to people.

"I don't like this Tony. What could possibly cause something like this? Is it a new super virus? Is it unregistered technology? Could it be the works of an alien or mutant or or…"

"Steve!" Tony shouted out to stop the near hyperventilating soldier. He readjusted himself to directly face The Captain. Steve was on the verge of a panic attack and Tony could only guess why. Waking up in the 21st century was overwhelming enough but to learn about the horrors of modern pathogens and the complex innovative technology would be enough to scare the shit out of anyone waking up 70 year away from their time. Then to top it all off there's the progressive mutated humans and advanced races of aliens from distant galaxies, so I say the 'out of time' Super soldier is allowed a panic attack every so often. "Steve listen." Tony spoke a bit louder and enunciated his syllables. He snapped his fingers and made sure he had Steve's undivided attention. "Ok, you with me now?" Steve nodded. "Ok, good. Listen ok. It is definitely not a piece of technology doing this. I know. Ok." Tony stated reassuringly while maintaining eye contact. "I know how technology works; it would have left traceable physical evidence. And as for a super virus, it may be, however highly unlikely." Tony construed. The fact of the matter is a super virus would also leave physical evidence. There is no physical evidence of any kind that could be found in the patients that pointed to either of those possibilities. Not to mention the sporadic randomness of the cases. Hearing Tony's viewpoint on the issue was helping Steve to calm down tremendously. Tony pulled up other schematics on the computer. "Listen, I've had JARVIS running a background check on all of the 'victims'. He is searching for whatever could possibly link any of these people together. So far we have zilch." The genius looked up expectantly at the Captain in anticipation of a calm reply. Tony was relieved to see that Steve had his leader face back on.

"So likely an alien or a mutant is behind these cases?" Steve said slowly as if tasting each word. He's running the idea over in his mind. At least mutants and aliens are tangible things with faces that he can shove his fist into, unlike a super pathogen or some sort of machinery that he knew absolutely nothing about. Tony nodded slowly, ideas, probabilities and possible solutions quickly forming in his own brain. "Given the information that you have compiled, Tony, I have no doubts now that SHIELD will intervene at some point soon. Which means we should prepare for the inevitable." The Captain declared becoming somewhat excited, his brilliant tactile brain already formulating startlingly amazing strategies. "Ok here's what we can do: You contact Thor with your uh, 'space phone', he and Asgaurd has abundant knowledge of other alien races. If there is an alien behind all of this then the Asgaurdians would likely know. We should also get Dr. Banner in on this, you need to send him the information that you have gathered and have him look at the patient files and see if the 'specialist' missed something as well as get his general opinion on the situation." Tony perked up at the Captains commanding tone.

"Aye, Aye Captain! Now there's the Capsicle we all know and love." The billionaire smirked and turned back to his computer. To Steve's utter annoyance Tony still calls him that infernal nick name. "I'll get right on that. JARVIS?"

"Sir?" The AI's voice resounded from seemingly everywhere.

"Where is Dr. Banner right now?" Tony said while initiating the start up program for his 'space phone' as the Captain called it.

"Dr. Banner is on floor eight sub level three, sir." JARVIS replied.

"Ok, inform him about the situation and send him all of the case files and other information I have gathered. Have him get back to me a.s.a.p."

"Already underway, sir."

"That's why I love you JARVIS. Keep me posted." Tony smiled and turned his attention back to Steve. "Ok what's next oh fearless leader…" His smile turning into a sly smirk. "Just so you know I will never let you live this down, Cap. You were so tripping out. You my friend lost your cool." At his final declaration Tony started to chuckle which only served to piss off our dear Captain. Steve started to give Tony 'the look' again. The billionaire with every intention of getting under the Soldiers skin started to obnoxiously full on laugh out loud.

Glaring Steve started to shout. "Do you honestly think this is a game, some sort of joke? People are in danger and you're laughing!" Tony started to laugh even harder at Steve's reaction. Despite the overwhelming urge to punch Tony in his exceedingly insufferable smug face, the good Captain willed himself to calm down. He had to remind himself that the bad jokes and crude humor were Tony's way of coping with incredibly serious situations. It took months of epic shouting matches, intense stand offs, inappropriate pranks and in Tony's case a well deserved punch in the face for Steve to realize that the crazy genius just functions that way. Thinking back on Tony's swollen purple face after that particular punch made the Captain calm down immensely and go back into leader mode.

"Are you done?" Steve sighed. One needed the patients of a saint to deal with Tony at times. How on earth was Pepper ever able to do it for so many years? No one may ever know. Tony's laughs started to die down some.

"Yeah I'm good." Tony chuckled out as he let out a few more snickers. Steve eyed him exasperatedly; it's time to get back down to business.

"Now we need to contact Thor. How long will it before your 'space phone' is up and running?" Tony perked at the mention of his 'space phone'. He's overly proud and exceedingly fond of that particular invention.

"The 'Trans Cosmic Tele Communication Device' will be fully operational within four hours, and we will be talking to Asguardians that are millions of light years away." Tony said almost giddily. The device is partially powered by and directly connected to the Tesseract that is located on Asguard. Tony figured out how to sync Earthen technology with the grand ancient technology of the gods. Mystifyingly he did it without blowing something up. It was a surprise to everyone, and perhaps a disappointment to others. Although Eric Selvig and the Asguardians did help him significantly. Still there is no denying that Tony's genius is responsible for the miraculous capability to communicate through galactic matter and light years of distance. Steve looked on as Tony's head started to noticeably inflate. Due to the considerable expansion of his head new ideas, formulas and schematics started popping up in his mind. The crazy genius then started to wander off to execute some of these innovative ideas. As Tony walked off to do god knows what, Steve was running all of the collective information is his head. Even though he feels better knowing he has a slight grip on the situation, the whole thing is still scary as hell. The Captain started to think in terms of odds, how likely it would be for them to win. Just when he was going to go ask Tony his opinion of the odds, Steve heard a reverberating CRASH resonate though out the shop. The good Captain, concerned for the genius's wellbeing, darted toward Tony's general direction he wander off in only to hear him start to shout.

"Dumm-E! What the hell?! I installed highly advanced sensors and cams in you specifically so you wouldn't do this! I swear to God one more time and you getting donated to a community college!" Steve arrived to see the horrible disaster the poor clumsy robot made of Tony's main work station. It bowed its robotic arm in shame as its fuming creator continued to scold it. "And another thing, what were you doing carrying that crap anyway?" As Tony was about to go on yet another livid rant Steve decided to intervene.

"Tony…" He said in a slight reprimanding tone. The creator of clumsy machines stopped just as his mouth was about to formulate a particularly nasty curse. He wave Dumm-E away and gave his partial attention to the Captain once more.

"Was up Cap?" Tony said as he was assessing the disaster of his work station.

"What is the likelihood of us fixing this? …Coming out on top?" Steve asked uncertain about so many things. Tony considered him for a moment. The Captain is an extraordinary man that generally cares about the well being of, well, everyone. The inventor found during the time they spent together that Steve is in every sense a 'Good Man'. Through the tragic events and unbelievable experiences that led Captain America to this time, Tony was lucky enough to find the 'man' underneath the legend. He discovered that despite being born in 1918 and being the most mature and responsible of all of them Steve was by far the youngest, technically he was only 26. To carry so much on his shoulders at such a young age is such a profound burden. At times it is hard for the genius to even fathom the horrors Steve face daily. Thus his constant awful wit towards the Good Captain. Before Tony could answer Steve's question JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, Dr. Banner has finished his analysis of the cases and is now approaching the lab."

Tony looked at Steve, anticipating perhaps more insight on the cases. Steve eagerly awaited Bruce's arrival also in hopes of receiving new information. Behind them Dumm-E started to clean off the work station. Bruce entered the shop hastily and called out.

"Tony!?"

"Back here Bruce!" Tony shouted back.

Bruce weaved through the machines and found Steve and Tony at the main work station that appeared to be in a poor state of disarray.

"Dr. Banner." Steve nodded to the good doctor and Bruce nodded back.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked.

"Well you are right Tony. Something very weird is happening here. From the current visuals, vitals and specs JARVIS supplied me…" Bruce eyed Tony knowing the genius came by the information through very illegal means. He continued,"all of this, (gesturing to the printed information in his hands) should not be physically possible. From what I can tell this thing is definitely not a virus. I'm assuming it does not have a technical origin either." He stated. A slight questioning tone directed at Tony.

"Nope, definitely not a piece of tech." Tony said in absolution.

Bruce nodded and continued, "These people have normal brain activity, there is no feasible reason they should be in this condition. Since you sent me the information, one more case has popped up in the same exact condition as the others and is currently located at Mercy's General Hospital in Hoppsville, New Jersey."

"What!?" Tony and Steve howled in unison. At hearing that there had been yet another case just in the last hour, the billionaire sprang to the nearest computer and pulled up the stats. Steve followed close behind him. The computer showed that there had indeed been another case which now makes 54. Bruce approached at the back of them.

"You want my professional opinion? I say this is the work of an alien or mutant. In which case, contacting Thor is our best bet with an alien foe. If this is the effect of a mutant then we should consider contacting Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Hank McCoy. If there is anyone out there who knows anything about the abilities of mutants then they would be your best bet." At the doctor's admission, Tony and Steve looked at each other. Their thoughts were on the same wavelength.

"You're likely right Dr. Banner. That is what Tony and I were thinking." Steve replied admittedly. He was thinking about the extent of the abilities of their foe. To be able to put people in those types of comas, did it take extreme effort or was it as simple as breathing? There was no way to know for sure until more information surfaced or until they met the thing face to face. At the very least they are getting closer to figuring out what ever this is. Probably, the thing about this that is the most frightening is the fact that this is not looking like usual bad guy behavior. Where is the demand? Where's the order for the obscene amount of money, or control over the world? This soon to be mission is already a headache underway. Tony, with his head ever so slightly still inflated quickly added the part about his 'space phone'.

"Yep, the contacting Thor part of the plan is already in motion. I had already initiated the start up program for the 'Trans Cosmic Tele Communication Device' about 40 or so minutes ago, so in a few short hours we should be in contact with Asguard. In the mean time how do you think we should get in touch with Professor Iron Sides?" Bruce smirked and Steve looked at Tony confusedly obviously missing yet another reference. Just as they were about to brainstorm a solution JARVIS chimed in with a phone call they were all anticipating and dreading since the beginning.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line." They all looked at each other and thought the same thing. 'Oh no. Here we go.'

**A/N: Woot! Not bad for my very first story right!? Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yeah! This is my very first story. I know I have a lot of errors being such a noob, but I'll get there. So if you can please review and tell me how horrible I am that would be great. As of right now I have every intention of taking this story to the very end. Constructive criticism is welcome. Peace!**


	2. Chapter Two: Do You Know Your Enemy?

**A/N: So it took over 6 months for an update… I'm So SORRY! T-T I got lost on the path of Life and It was hard to find my way back! But here it is! **

Chapter Two: Do You Know Your Enemy?

They were right in presuming why Fury was calling. It was definitely about the crazy coma cases. People were starting to get scared; they were saying 'An epidemic is spreading!' At this point over 70 people up and down the east coast have fallen into a coma with the exact same strange symptoms. However, there is no visible pattern. One person would drop in Main and then the next would be in Georgia then Florida and Virginia. Different locations hundreds of miles away. The Avengers are now officially on the case. They pooled their information and resources. SHIELD had only a little bit more information than Tony. The genius acquired most of his information by hacking into shields mainframe anyway.

Right now they are all on the helicarrier coming up with viable plans to better handle the situation. Natasha and Clint had provided very detailed back grounds on most of the victims. With the added information, Tony inputted it into a special algorithm he developed to find any type of pattern or connection to the victims. He currently had JARVIS operating it searching out clues to this ominous mystery. Unfortunately, on a side note, due to a Dumm-E related incident, the 'Space Phone' had needed special repairs that took Tony till now to finish. The team is going to meat up in a specialized meeting room along with an important special guest. While Tony was working on the 'Space Phone', Bruce along with SHIELD had contacted Professor Charles Xavier. They requested that he helped oversee the case as an honored consultant. This means he is also aboard the helicarrier. Apparently the strange cases had also caught the attention of the esteemed Professor. He, as much as the others, wants to solve these odd and frightening cases a.s.a.p.

Steve had awaited eagerly the arrival of the special guest. He had been pacing restlessly in his assigned quarters for hours. He 'was' pacing restlessly in Tony's designated temporary work shop aboard the helicarrier before the poor Captain paced his way onto The billionaires last nerve and got himself booted from the workshop. There may have been threats having to do with repulsers and burnt asses but who's really paying attention at a time like this. Steve sought out Bruce in an attempt to continue his idle pacing however Bruce knowing the Captain so well stopped him before he could start and directed him elsewhere. Steve, on his mindless journey to find solace, happened upon yet another familiar face. Natasha, ever observant as she is, knew what Steve's intent was and gave him a glare that could make any man's balls twist away in fear and agony at just a glance. Luckily, Captain America wasn't any man. The glare did have an effect mind you but not to the horrifying neutering extent. Message read loud and clear, Steve b-lined down a different corridor in hopes of at least seeking out Clint only to discover that the crazy bird was nowhere to be found. Soon enough Steve ended up in his own quarters pacing all by his lonesome. Then the call came that the special guest had arrived and the all-important meeting would soon be underway which served to alleviate Steve's anxiety, at least for now.

The meeting room was located deep within the helicarrier. It was triple reinforced and was very stronghold like. In a few short minutes that particular room will hold nine very important people. People that, in their own personal special way, were responsible for saving the world at least twice. The Professor and Fury were the first to enter the room. They were quietly discussing key points they hoped to cover in the meeting and in Fury's case giving Xavier a bit of a warning about some of the members of the Avengers (*cough* Tony Stark *cough*).

"You needn't worry Director. I handle wayward and unique individuals for a living." Xavier smiled kindly at the director.

"Right, of course." Fury replied amendingly. He looked about the large meeting room for a moment as the Professor was en route towards the head of the meeting table. "I'm going to go check on Agent Hill. She is currently gathering the case reports." He nodded at the Professor as he strides out of the room leaving the Professor alone with his thoughts… and the thoughts of nearby agents.

'Fascinating people… The worry and chaos… hmm' the Professor was gathering information using his own methods. He was getting an overall feel of every one on the ship and the general tone and atmosphere of the situation. Then he started to hear the thoughts of a very strong mind approaching the area. The destination of this particular mind seems to be that very room. Xavier decided to concentrate on that mind. It was laced with genuine worry. Not for himself like most of the occupants of the ship but for the victims and his teammates. There was absolutely no concern for his own wellbeing at all. His very aura exuded selflessness and purity. 'Truly fascinating! What a mind. If only all men thought this way.'

Steve was on his way to the meeting room. Tony told him that he'd meet him on the way. Finally they were going to pool their minds and resources together to figure out a plan to fix the situation. They needed to figure out some sort of cure for the victims or the identity of the mysterious foe along with how to defeat it. He couldn't bear it if any more people got hurt not to mention his own team mates. They were his family. He'd hate himself forever if he could not protect one of his friends...like before… The Captain entered the specialized meeting room and realized there was only one other occupant. Recognizing the identity of the other person he was quick to introduce himself.

"Hello Sir," Steve greeted respectfully, quickly offering his hand and continuing "I am Captain Steven Rogers and it is an absolute honor to meet you." Steve finished shaking the Professors hand excitedly. Xavier smiled. This was the man of whose mind he was listening to.

"Likewise Captain Rogers." He was feeling excited about being able to work with such a fine young man…Uh, fine old man. 'Hmm… It seems this man is really ninety some odd years of age. Simply fascinating. No wonder he holds such old fashioned ideals.'

"I am so thankful that you are here Professor, we could really use your help on this." The Captain added in. He was actually very thankful. With what Bruce told him, Professor Xavier was capable of seriously amazing things, and those things could very well help them out tremendously in their current predicament.

"It is my intention to help in any way possible. The world needs us most of all right now." Xavier said lightly, however with a very heavy meaning. Steve nodded understanding the Professor completely. Probing the Captains mind again the telepath couldn't help but to marvel at how righteous the man standing in front of him is. "'My, your mind is like an open book. The very aura of your mind…truly outstanding. It is hard to find a man with such a humble nature and pure intent in these current times.'" Xavier spoke to Steve within his mind. The Soldier's initial reaction was shock then it quickly turned to excitement and amazement. To experience the professors special power first hand was exhilarating. Steve began to smile. Xavier was glad he hadn't scared the good Captain by talking to him in 'that' way. Then all of a sudden the Professors consciousness was assaulted by a massive amount of noise. Many many thoughts were impaling him all at once. It seemed like a huge crowd of people were heading this way. Funny thing was they all had the same voice. It took a moment for the renound telepath to realize that the assault of many thoughts was coming from one person. The closer this person got the more fragmented thoughts he could clearly make out. 'Donating Dumm-E – Fury is a Douche Bag – Boring Meeting – Repulser upgrade – More crotch Room in case of arousal…again – Annoying worry wart Capcicle – My awesome sexiness –' Were just some of the thoughts that assaulted his mind. His attention diverted back to Steve when the Captain had the overwhelming urge to voice his gratitude.

"Ah, Thank you, Sir-"

"Carful Captain, he can read your mind just as easy as it is for us to breath. Now that I think of it he might already know about that _one _site you went on." Tony paused for a moment to let that comment sink in. The look on Steve's face went from annoyance to horror so fast one wouldn't have a chance to blink. Before Steve could stop him Tony continued. "What was it?" The annoying genius drawled out mockingly. "Oh yeah aggressive_ ." He finished with a triumphant smirk. Steve was beside himself with horror and humiliation.

"Mr. Stark! Our guest does not want to hear your quip so early in the day!" Fury reprimanded fervently as he entered the room behind Tony. Steve was as red as a tomato thinking back on that incident that lead to such mortification; it was all Clint's fault.

"Actually, scratch that. Fury should be the one to worry; he's got the deadly secrets." Tony said in all his snarky glory. Fury was going to retort however Xavier started to chuckle.

"Don't fret Director, Mr. Stark here is holding nothing back in light of the fact that he knows he can hide nothing from my gifts." Xavier assured gently. Tony then decided to pipe up yet again.

"That is until I create a device that will negate your abilities." The crazy genius said 40% jokingly and 60% seriously.

"That may be so; however until then your mind is my open book. On that same note, Captain Rogers, it may please you to know that whilst you stumbled upon that particular site by a misunderstanding, Mr. Stark here 'stumbles' upon that specific site often of his own accord." At the Professors revelation Steve stared at Tony disbelievingly for a few moments before he started to outright laugh hard and deep. Charles joined him with gentle chuckles while Tony started snickering in an attempt to hold back his laughter. Steve felt lighter. Just a few laughs is just what he needed to alleviate the stress. Despite being a super soldier, stressing out over the past week still took its toll. He was willing to bet the Professor knew what he was going through, he could read his mind after all, he also knew just what he needed. Steve was willing to bet Tony did too.

"What can I say? It's a guilty pleasure." Stark said and finally joined in the laughter. Charles smiled at them; he saw them as the troublesome kids they were at heart. Fury stared at them incredulously; he was just as lost as the others that had just started to file in.

"I don't get what's so funny." Clint said as he eyed the people in the room. He was starting to feel a bit scandalized by apparently being left out of something funny. Natasha, right beside Clint, quickly assessed the situation and swiftly concluded that the occupants in the room were having a moment. She smiled knowingly on the inside and said nothing. Bruce, used to the oddities that always seemed to involve the various members of his team which included the notorious Tony Stark, ignored the said man and went straight to Professor Xavier for introductions.

"Hello, Professor Xavier. We spoke via video phone." Bruce introduced himself and offered his hand to the Professor.

"Yes, hello Doctor, it is a pleasure." Charles greeted the good Doctor as he shook his hand. Bruce looked about the room. Clint and Natasha were talking in hushed voices near their seats. Tony was teasing Steve about something. The poor Captain was getting that look on his face. Fury was at the front of the room developing a sever eye twitch as he watched the occupants of the room. Coulson had just walked in and looked like he wanted to develop the same eye twitch as Fury. Looks like there was only one person left to arrive.

"Once every one arrives we should be getting started." Bruce concluded as looked about the room once more. Maria Hill soon arrived with copious amounts of files in her arms. She stood at the front of the meeting room while handing fury a particular document. She set the rest at the end of the table near where she stood. Fury looked over the file handed to him. He felt it time to start this long overdue meeting.

"Okay, people! The meeting room will now come to order. Please, everyone be seated." Fury announced while half glaring at everyone with his one eye. He wasn't going to take shit from anyone at this point, especially the troublesome ones…*cough*Clint*cough*Tony*cough*Coulson*cough*. What? The later couldn't stay dead. Gotta watch out for those guys. Steve obeyed dutifully taking his seat quickly, whilst Tony took his sweet ass time to find his seat next to the Captain. The Professor remained where he was near the head of the table. Beside him were Steve then Tony and Coulson. On the other side next to Maria were Bruce, Natasha then Clint. The Director was at the relative front walking about as he continued. "As of this moment 73 victims have been reported. The media is calling it a viral epidemic however we know that is not the case." Everyone inwardly cringed at the number of victims and the current media level status. "Tony, where are you on your 'T.C.T.C.D.' repairs?" Tony dramatically rolled his eyes showing his distain at being handled so 'officially.'

"Repairs are complete and we should be in contact with Asgaurd in a few short hours." He said in a snarky tone. Fury looked as if he wanted to shoot Tony.

"Keep on that Mr. Stark." Fury replied willing himself not to pull out one of the various weapons concealed on his person. "Dr. Banner please summarize the victims' conditions." The Director ordered still slightly irritated by Tony's snarkyness. It's far too early in the morning to deal with Tony.

The Dr. stood up and began to apprehensively deliver his synopsis. "All 73 patients have the same symptoms. All are in a coma like state; however they exude beta waves as if they are fully awake and active. They cannot be awakened by conventional means… or otherwise." He looked about the room hoping everyone got the double meaning from that. Seeing that everyone had knowing faces on he continued. "No common physician or scientist has ever encountered the likes before and have concluded a new possible strain. Our people, however, know different. Thus this meeting." Bruce concluded and took his seat.

"Thank you Dr. Banner." Fury said as he motioned for Agent Hill to distribute the files. "The folders that are going around contain all of the patients' records medical and supplementary in every minuscule detail possible. Somewhere in these documents, there is a connection that links everything together. It is all of our jobs to find it." Some of the people in the room were looking through the documents and some, Tony, didn't move. Steve looked sideways at Tony about to rip him a new one because he wasn't participating only to realize when he got a glance at the genius's phone that Tony was doing exactly that. Tony already had all of the information in those folders seeing as he had gathered a lot of that info himself. The crazy genius already had a connection algorithm running using the information. He was also monitoring the 'space phone' connectivity. The Captain smiled knowing that no matter how much an attitude Tony possesses, the man's heart is still in the right place… most of the time. Tony caught his look just before Steve turned away just as Fury started to speak again.

"Now let's continue, come on people we are here for a reason. From what we have gathered what are the possible causes? Professor Xavier, what is your opinion?" The Director asked Charles, his unspoken question if a mutant is behind this crazy chaos lingered in the air unsaid.

"Firstly Director, I want to make it clear that hiding your thoughts from me is futile. That goes for everyone in this room and on this ship. The fear and concern on this ship is over whelming." He paused to make Eye contact with everyone. Making sure everyone understood what he was saying and implying. He also made sure he had everyone's attention as he was now going to continue. "Most assuredly this is not the work of a mutant." He stopped yet again to ensure that his words sunk in completely. "After Dr. Banner contacted me I had taken it upon myself to seek out the potential suspect using Cerebral. Had the suspect been a mutant I would have seen it." The professor concluded. Tony nodded along and Steve noticed the movement. He looked to the others and saw that they had easily accepted Xavier's answer and was in no way confused. Unfortunately, our dear Super Soldier did not understand how the Professor was so absolutely sure that the suspect was not a mutant or what this 'cerebral' thing was but seeing as how everyone else seem to know he kept his questions and concerns to himself.

"Cerebral focuses and enhances my natural abilities. With it I could potentially find anyone in the world, see him, hear him, _and feel_ him." He spoke directing his response to Steve. "With Cerebral I could sense all mutants with the capacity to manipulate another physical being resulting with the effect corresponding with the victims. There are five total in the entire world with the capacity to do something even remotely like this." He said gesturing to the various reports scattered around the table. "During the fall of the 66th, 67th, and 68th, victims none of those five mutants were even using their abilities." Steve was in awe. Mutants were frightening but at the same time really cool like the Professor.

"Wow… So by being able to sense the other mutants you were able to tell that they had nothing to do with the victims?" The Captain blurted out truly fascinated by the Professor's ability. Tony started to snicker at Steve's awe. The Soldier didn't even notice and posed yet another question. "With your, uh, 'devise' did you sense what was happening, did you see who or what did do it?" Steve asked excitedly filled with hope. Could there troubles be over? But before Xavier could answer Fury butted in.

"Captain Rogers! Stop pestering our guest with—" Fury was cut off by Tony.

"Actualy I'd Like to know. Professor, were you able to in fact see who or what did take out victims 66, 67, and 68?" The genius inquired with pronounced attitude. Xavier smiled. The others stared at Tony appallingly. They assumed that Tony's attitude was directed at the Professor.

"Mr. Stark! I will have you forcibly removed if you continue to—"

"Director." Fury was cut off yet again but this time by somebody Director Fury could not sass. "Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers are of no bother to me. Please allow them to continue." Xavier stated in absolute authority yet somewhat gently as if talking to a child. Fury's expression changed from indignant irritation to god forsaken horror for a fraction of a second before he took on a stoic face. Nobody but Steve caught it. The Soldier concluded that Xavier must have told Fury something in his mind, some sort of threat likely.

Xavier is constantly reading everyone's minds. He knows that Tony's lashing out was not caused by the professors information but by Fury reprimanding Steve for asking fair questions. It was his right to ask them.

"Okay then, Professor? Did you see what happened to the victims?" Tony asked more kindly. He was a bit more at ease knowing Xavier had Fury whipped. Shamelessly, this made him happy.

"Quite possibly." Everyone perked up at that statement and stared gapingly at the Professor. Is this it? Everyone was now on the edge of their seats. Xavier continued, "It was the strangest feeling. I sensed a… force of sorts that penetrated the minds of the victims. At first it felt somewhat similar to how I pick up on thoughts. However that is where the similarities end. Whoever it was penetrated the victims mind with a force that I never felt before. It was in no way human or mutant. The energy exuded was definitely not terrestrial. Thus, we are likely dealing with an extraterrestrial entity." Xavier finished his explanation with elegance. Everyone looked around at another with concern at The Professors stunning revelation. So, an alien is behind this?! Most of the occupants of the room inwardly cringed. The last alien they dealt with leveled half of New York and nearly succeeded in taking over the world. Loki was an incredible opponent and a very skillful magician. The things that he was capable of on a normal day were frightening enough but with the added power of his freaky deaky staff, the tesseract and a Chitori army, he was nearly unstoppable. Now they were going to deal with yet another alien foe? Oh, how fun. Well at least they still have the Hulk, yep that'll work.

"Professor, are you absolutely sure that an extraterrestrial is behind this?" Director Fury asked seeking confirmation.

"Is it at all possible that you are wrong?" Agent Hill added. This case is making every one edgy. The lack of information is driving everyone mad. They need this. Something solid, something they can be sure of. Not knowing anything is a horrifying feeling.

"Most assuredly, I would bet my very existence." Xavier stated with resolve and absolute assurance. Everyone looked at the professor disbelievingly. They were silent for a moment while the news sunk in. Clint was the first to break the silence.

"Well damn, if the professor is sure then we gotta go hunting for an alien jack ass who is in sore need of an arrow shot through his face!" He blurted excitedly already salivating over the chance to try out his new archery equipment Tony fashioned for him.

"I agree, it'll be fun." Natasha declared using her dangerous dark voice and expressions. She smiled deviously. Clint had the urge to edge away from her however doing so would result in him getting stabbed so he refrained. She was in one of those moods, itching for an epic fight. Bruce inwardly groaned; anything that could possibly bring the Hulk out was no bueno! Tony was still on his phone but he was also running probabilities in his head. If he could get the professor to describe exactly the way the energy wavelength felt then he could possibly create a desynthasization devise that could potentially reverse whatever it is that is going on. Steve was beginning to worry, like usual. They barely won against Loki last time. The terrestrial villains on earth never could compare up to Loki's power. Loki, an alien, set that bar and no human or mutant has ever been able to surpass it since. Now a new alien is starting to stir up trouble and only god knows why. Could this new foe be even stronger than Loki? Perhaps they would know more once they talk to Thor. Agent Hill and Fury were hoping something extreme wouldn't happen like in New York. If the dough bag council butted in again it could only end horribly. Coulson was hoping that he wouldn't have to almost die again. It was very painful. In fact he did die on the table four times. Recovery took virtually six months. Xavier listened to everyone as they all traveled down their own thought processes. Until Steve broke everyone's reverie.

"Tony…?" The Captain looked to his right at Tony who was still fiddling with his phone. The billionaire paused what he was doing and looked up at Steve.

"Hmm, what's up Cap?" They stared at each other for a moment.

"What do you think about all of this?" At Steve's question everyone looked up to Tony to hear his reply. The genius, as obnoxious as he is, is in fact still a genius. That being said everyone trusts his knowledge seriously.

"Stark, I do hope that whatever you are doing on your phone is important." Fury drawled out, everyone ignored him focusing on Tony.

"Hmmm…" Tony looked at everyone's expectant faces. "That sounds about right. If it was terrestrial it would follow terrestrial norms." Tony then focused his attention in Xavier. "If I could sit down with you professor and have you describe to me with as much accuracy and detail as possible the energy wavelengths then I could create a devise that could reverse the effects and I would even conceivably be able to track E.T." He said smoothly looking back down at his phone.

"Of course, perhaps when you are ready we will reconvene in the technical room." He told Tony. The genius knew how complicated the algorithm would be to alter the energy exchange but hopefully with the professors description and If he could personally study one of the patients then maybe he could develop it enough to get close. Steve started to feel a bit of relief as much as one can in this situation. They were finally getting somewhere. The others were also starting to feel a modicum of hope in this hectic mystery.

"Alright!" Everyone kind of jumped at Fury's sudden bark. "If that is all anyone is going to contribute then we will proceed. Barton and Romanov, you two will be on standby—"

"Yes Sir" they replied in unison.

"Banner, you will assist Professor Xavier and Stark with whatever they require-"

"Of Course"

"And Rogers!" Steve straightened up awaiting his orders as Fury eyed him oddly. "Stop wearin' holes in my floors. Take a day or something… You're also on standby."

"Yes Sir" Steve replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Tony winked at him on his right and he caught it with the corner of his eye. Yep that man was infuriating. Clint and Natasha started to discuss what there were going to be doing. Director Nick Fury looked around the table of unruly misfits; they'll figure it all out. Xavier smiled and agreed with Fury's thoughts. If anyone had the capability of figuring all of this out it was them.

"You all have your orders, meeting aj—"

"BEEP**!**" "**BEEP!**" "_**BEEP**_**!**"

Fury was cut off by Tony's phone that started to beep alarmingly at an increasingly louder faster rate. Then Tony started to look awfully stricken. Everyone's attention was on Tony now. Just when Fury was about to ask what was happening his own concealed devise, a tablet, started to emit its own alarm. The Professor was deeply pensive trying to concentrate on the probable cause of this new chaos. Everyone else was waiting with baited breath. Waiting for an explanation.

Just as Fury looked at his devise Xavier emitted a soft, "My God…" At that moment the helicarrier's red alert alarms started to howl. Tony outwardly groaned, Steve stiffened and subtly reached for his gun, Natasha and Clint took battle ready positions, and Bruce was trying to ignore the Hulk scratching at his consciousness resulting in the cause of the drastic mood change. Agent hill and Coulson cocked their guns. An agent flew into the room out of breath with a pained expression. Fury looked at the agent exasperated already knowing what had happen. So he started to fill in the rest of the class.

"Apparently victims 74 and 75 have been discovered…" Everyone looked at him. Surly that alone wouldn't cause for such alarm. Sure enough; "Here on the helicarier." Everyone turned cold.

So much for hope and relief.

**A/N: So? Are you hooked yet? No? Fine I'll Just have to try harder now! See you guys next time. **


End file.
